Carter Mandrokus (Electrode)
Carter Christian Mandrokus is a mutant with electricity-related abilities. He goes by the alias Electrode. History TBD Personality Carter is a typical teenage guy. He is crazy about girls, loves sports, and is always hungry. He plays on his schools football, basketball, and track and field teams. He also takes tae kwon do classes outside of school. Powers and Abilities *'Electrokinesis': Electrode possesses the ability to bodily generate electrostatic energy which he can release or harness for a number of effects. He is powered by the micro-fine rhythmic muscle contractions that normally regulate body temperature. As he expends his electrostatic energy, his body automatically begins to recharge the stores. Electrode can mentally control the amount of electricity he discharges, anywhere from a single volt to his maximum discharge limit; 10,000,000 volt charge at once. Electrode can also use his body as a transformer, touching an outside power source and channeling it through his body for use. **'Lightning Summoning': the simplest manifestation is the emission of a lightning-like electric arc from his fingertips, which can propagate through air or other conducting mediums. This discharge, whose total voltage can be regulated within certain limits, travels at the speed of lightning, about 150,000 feet per second. The course of the electrostatic bolt, like lightning, does not always follow a straight line since it may be influenced by conducting substances like metal or other electrical fields. **'Levitation': Electrode can propel himself along the accompanying magnetic lines of force in objects that have great electrical potential, such as high-tension electrical lines. He generates light, eddying electrical fields around his legs, which develops an intense, opposing magnetic field that can support him above the electric cable's magnetic field. By creating imbalances in his field, he can ride along on magnetic ripples as speeds of up to 160 miles per hour, the maximum speed at which he can still breathe unaided. He can sometimes create electrostatic bridges to traverse upon, although the expenditure of energy is enormous. **'Electrocution': the electric flux of Electrode's skin is such that when his electric charge is at a maximum, a person touching him (skin-to-skin) is able to be electrocuted if Electrode chooses to shock or electrocute them. **'Technopathy': Electrode's electrical powers also grant him certain sensory and manipulative abilities. By "feeling" the course of electricity through the circuitry of any electrically-powered device, Electrode can override the system and make the device obey his mental commands. Electrode can disconnet alarm ssytems, control computers in a limited way, or overload any electrically controlled system that is insufficiently shielded. **'Electrical Immunity': Electrode's body is immune to the effects of its electricity and that of other sources as well. Hence, Electrode cannot be electrocuted no matter how great the voltage. *'Enhanced Speed': Electrode is also capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He has sufficient energy reserves that enables him to run at this average speed for about 5 hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Electrode has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He has plucked an arrow out of the air from a standing start and has dodged machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy. **'Accelerated Metabolism': Because Electrode is able to move at super speeds, his metabolism moves at super speeds as well. He is immune to fat and will always be in the best shape that a man his age is capable of being. **'Speed Physiology': Electrode's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respitory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 97% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (average humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Quicksilver's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons has the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Electrode's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Electrode's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Electrode's reflexes are greatly enhanced due to his speed ability. *'Enhanced Combat': Electrode has previous training in hand-to-hand combat and that combined with his acceleration ability, he is very skilled in fighting. Relationships *Mother - Piper Mandrokus *Father - Paul Mandrokus *Brothers - Connor and Chris Mandrokus *Sisters - Courtney and Chrissy Mandrokus Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants